


Warmth

by sterekwolfstar



Series: Spoiled Padawan [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Obi Wan is freezing. Qui Gon helps warm him up by the fireplace.





	Warmth

Obi Wan followed Qui Gon into the cabin they would be staying in during the duration of their mission. While this planet is not as cold as Hoth, it was still cold and Obi Wan was pouting as he carried their luggage. Obi Wan strongly hated the cold. Qui Gon knew this and still asked Obi Wan to join him on this mission, even though his presence was unnecessary. Obi Wan immediately dropped their things on the floor and quickly closed the door to block out the cold. Qui Gon looked at his lover and felt somewhat guilty for asking him to join him. He was shivering. 

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you to come with me," Qui Gon told Obi Wan, pulling him in for a hug to help warm him up. 

"Not your fault love," Obi Wan responded unable to stop shaking. "I wouldn't say no to going especially since it would have kept us apart for two weeks. I'm kind of a needy padawan."

"Almost a knight," Qui Gon said proudly. "I love you and love how well you have done with everything you've been put through."

"Don't go getting all sappy on me now," Obi Wan teased. "Didn't you mention that this place had a fireplace?"

"Yes. Sit down and I'll take care of you," Qui Gon replied giving Obi Wan a sweet kiss. Obi Wan got comfortable on the couch as Qui Gon took out their blankets, which he tossed to his love and started the fire. "Would you care for some hot chocolate?"

"Yes please," Obi Wan replied as he got comfortable under the covers. Qui Gon quickly made hot chocolate and walked over to sit beside Obi Wan who had taken the time to lift the covers up for Qui Gon to get comfortable beside him. After Qui Gon handed Obi Wan his hot mug of chocolatey goodness, he wrapped his arm around his lover and enjoyed the closeness to his lover and the warmth of the fire. Obi Wan happily shared his hot chocolate with Qui Gon who smiled at the generosity. 

"I'm so glad you're here," Qui Gon told him.

"I think you wanted me here so you could have someone to keep you warm and you're the one keeping me warm," Obi Wan teased as he tucked one loose strand of hair behind his lovers ear. 

"Maybe. But I didn't want to be away from you so long either. Besides, I know that in a few weeks from when we get back it will be your time to take the trials and this will be one of my last chances I'll get to spoil my stubborn padawan," Qui Gon teased. 

Obi Wan rolled his eyes and laughed. "You've always been too good to me. I can't complain too much though."

"I would hope not," Qui Gon said putting the empty mug on the coffee table so he could get completely comfortable with his lover who wasn't so cold anymore. "You deserve all the best my love."

Obi Wan sighed as he felt Qui Gon's kiss on the top of his head. "You know, maybe being cold isn't so bad if I have you to keep me warm."

Qui Gon laughed and wholeheartedly agreed with his love.


End file.
